1) Field of the Invention
The invention, a kind of improved three-way valve structure is to install a ball valve inside a three-way valve majority. The ball valve is installed inside the valve majority by using a guiding bar. After a washer is placed on a turning bar set, it is installed in the valve majority. The clip groove on a ball valve fits in the clip base on a turning bar for positioning. Thus assembly is completed and convenient assembly is achieved.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Please refer FIG. 1, an isometric drawing for three-way valve elements of prior art. As shown in the figure, a three-way valve is a three-way connected tubular object. For each of two sets of control valve majorities 10, the assembly elements equip a spherical ball valve 14. In the spherical center of the valve, there is penetration opening 16 with clip bar 15 in the top for positioning and stopper 17 together with positioning ring 18 in a conduit. After ball valve 14 is inserted and fixed inside valve majorities 10, washer 13 is placed from the top and turning bar 11 is equipped. After the completion of all the major elements are assembled, screw 19 is driven to fix turning bar 11 on ball valve 14 for proper fixture.
The process of assembly positioning for ball valve 14 is illustrated as follows: (Please refer FIG. 2-A, FIG. 2-B, and FIG. 2-C: an exploded assembly drawing for a ball valve of prior art in an open state.)
First, please refer FIG. 2-A. As shown in the figure, the issue to be understood is that ball valve 14 must be inserted in a transversal way because the total length of ball valve 14 is greater than the diameter of a conduit inside valve majority 10. Next, please refer FIG. 2-B. As shown in the figure, after ball valve 14 is inserted in the rear end of the conduit on an upper opening, slowly erect ball valve 14 according to the penetration angle and upper space. Then, please refer FIG. 2-C. After ball valve 14 is erected, place washer 13 and turning bar 11 accordingly. Finally, drive screw 19 for positioning and the assembly process is completed.
On the basis of assembly process of ball valve for three-way valve of prior art, it can be concluded as follows:
Because the total length of ball valve 14 is greater than the diameter of a conduit, ball valve 14 must be inserted to the conduit in a transversal way. To erect ball valve 14, no tool can be applied for the movement of angle change, thus ball valve 14 must be inserted by hand operation. After the placement of ball valve 14, clip bar 15 on ball valve 14 penetrates a conduit by inclined push and is fixed with screw 19 for fixture. Although the assembly process is not complicated and ball valve 14 can not be effectively held with by tool, the assembly is inconvenient.
Due to the above defectives for inconvenient assembly process for prior three-way valves, the inventor realized that there is a need for further study of product improvement and researched to overcome the disadvantages of prior products. After numerous experiments, the invention is eventually developed.
The main design concept for the invention is to improve the majority of a ball valve to enhance assembly efficiency by the aid of tool.
The followings are brief description for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee's better understanding in the structural assembly and operations of the invention.